


Hooked on all these feelings

by Moonlightkitten



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AND GAY, Episode: s11e01 The Woman Who Fell to Earth, F/F, Fluff, It's basically just cute, Thirteen gets her ears pierced, Woweee that's a lot of fluff, Yaz gonna go broke buying shit for her girl, happy 20gayteen y'all, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightkitten/pseuds/Moonlightkitten
Summary: In which Thirteen wants a set of earrings to match Yasmin's and won't takenofor an answer. The only problem? She doesn't have pierced ears.Yet.





	Hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thasmins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/gifts).



> Wow if I keep titling fics after Hayley Kiyoko lyrics I'm gonna run out _real_ fast. Gifting this work to thasmins because they pioneered the entire ship. Thanks! Where would we be without you? :D

This was probably an abuse of officer privileges. 

 

Actually, it was almost  _ definitely  _ an abuse of officer privileges. Yaz shook her head. No point in being too uptight about the ‘don’t use the squad car for personal trips’ rule when her passenger was an alien. A proper alien from another planet. 

 

She needed a drink. 

 

Behind her, Ryan was asking all sorts of questions about alien biology and planets, at least half of which the Doctor refused to answer because the answers were “too complicated”. The stoplight changed. Frowning, Yasmin pressed on the brake and tilted her head to the side, eyeing this strange woman to her left. 

 

“How’d you ruin your coat, anyway?” she wondered, drumming her fingers on the wheel. “Looks properly burnt.” 

 

The Doctor looked vaguely excited by the question, her face lighting up in a way that provoked a little tingle down Yaz’s spine. “Oh, I was in the TARDIS-- that’s my ship, you know-- anyway, I was about to die and then  _ BOOM!  _ Totally exploded, it was brilliant, you shoulda seen it, one of my best ones yet! Had this big speech and everything, don’t remember what I said, but it was really clever, trust me… is anyone else  _ really  _ craving a fried egg sandwich? Can we stop off somewhere after we get me some clothes? Or, no…  _ custard creams!  _ That’s what I want. Know where we can get-- hey, what’s that in your liver?” 

 

Yasmin coughed. “Uh, what?” 

 

“Your  _ liver,”  _ she repeated patiently. “Or… wait, did I get that one wrong again? That little thing stickin’ out of your head. No, I know, your  _ ear.  _ What’s all that metal doing in your ear?” 

 

Turning self-consciously away, Yaz muttered, “Uh, you mean my earrings?” 

 

“Your  _ earrings!”  _ exclaimed the Doctor in a totally awestruck voice. “Can I get that too? You look absolutely lovely.” 

 

She slammed the clutch a little too hard at that, and the car lurched. “Er, sure,” she agreed hastily, face reddening. From the back seat, Ryan giggled. 

 

Hell, she was imagining this. She was  _ not  _ about to help an alien get her ears pierced, right? Was somebody about to pinch her? This was absolutely bloody surreal. 

******

The Doctor didn’t look the slightest bit nervous seated in the jeweler’s chair, which wasn’t surprising, considering. The part that  _ was  _ surprising was when she balked after the tattooed clerk held up a little metal contraption and announced that it was the gun. 

 

“No, no, no,” she protested loudly, wielding her little orange swiss-army-knife thingy (what had she called it, sonic?) “Put that down  _ now.  _ I’m warning you, put that down! I swear on my  _ life,  _ you’re not hurting anyone else on this planet today!” 

 

Total and complete silence fell across the tattoo parlor, as half a dozen people turned to glare at her. 

 

Yaz coughed delicately. “Uh, Doc, you know that’s not a real gun, right?” 

 

This seemed to confuse the timelady. 

 

“Wot?” 

 

“Yeah, it’s just a machine that, um, shoots an earring through your ear or something.” She turned to the clerk for guidance. “Right, sir?” 

 

“Right,” said the man, glancing uncomfortably between the two. “It’s made of reinforced steel, totally sanitized, though you will need to disinfect the piercing once a day to prevent infection… You alright, ma’am?”

 

The Doctor laughed. “Oh, going to take a while to get used to that one-- ma’am, that’s brilliant! Haven’t been called ma’am since… well, not sure, but it has a better ring to it than sir, don’t you think?” 

 

Awkwardly, Yaz patted the Doctor on the shoulder. “Just… relax. Don’t worry. It doesn’t hurt at all.” 

 

The clerk cleared his throat, positioning the (earring!) gun above the alien’s left ear. “Alright, then, you ready? Love the earring choice, by the way.” 

 

“Ooh,  _ ready _ , now there’s an interesting word,” she exclaimed, grinning at Yaz, who inexplicably felt her cheeks color again. “Sort of rolls off the-- OW!” 

 

“The liver, were you going to say?” asked Yaz with a smile. “Maybe the kidney? Hold tight, only one more ear left.” 

 

“Oh, no,” the Doctor said, shaking her head. Her new earring gleamed in the harsh artificial lighting. She had selected a pretty but particularly expensive one which depicted two joined hands. “I’m getting as many as you have.” 

 

Yaz rubbed her left ear, in which four or five rhinestones were studded. She had lost count by then, to be perfectly honest. Either way, at twenty pounds per pair of piercings, this was going to cost her a  _ fortune.  _

 

“Why don’t you just start with the two and see how it goes, Doctor?” she suggested gently, self-consciously patting her credit card through the fabric of her jeans. 

 

“Nah,” responded the timelady with a brilliant grin that made Yaz’s heart skip a beat. “I want to look just like you.” 

 

Clearly, the Doctor could read minds, because if anything could convince Yasmin Khan to forfeit one hundred pounds of her hard-earned cash,  _ that  _ most definitely could. Sighing, she nodded at the clerk, who immediately began disinfecting a large needle at the edge of the tray.

 

“I’m going to do the cartilage ones first, then,” he announced. “Get the most painful ones out of the way before we do your other earlobe.” 

 

Yasmin knew as well as he did that this was just a strategy to maximise his profits by ensuring that the Doctor couldn’t back out of the rest of the piercings. Oh, well. 

 

“So these are painful, then?” said the alien, frowning. ( _ Yaz was going to have a hard time getting used to saying that _ ). 

 

“Yeah.” She glanced down at the other woman, who was bouncing nervously in her seat, and made a split second decision. “You could… um, I mean, do you want me to hold your hand?”  

 

The Doctor’s face broke into a smile, and she waggled her fingers invitingly. “I’d love that! Love a good hand-hold. Brilliant, holding hands with Yaz.” 

 

“Er, right, yeah.” 

 

Trembling, Yaz slipped her hand into the Doctor’s as the clerk steadied the needle. It was warm, amazingly warm, brimming with some sort of foreign energy that Yaz could neither identify nor account for. She was  _ touching an alien _ , she thought suddenly. Oh, stars, this was shaping up to be an interesting day. 

 

A little yelp rang through the air when the clerk drove the needle home, pulling the star-studded earring along with it. Yasmin felt the Doctor’s pulses accelerate as she squeezed her hand suddenly, wincing in pain. 

 

“Shhh,” she found herself whispering soothingly. Of its own volition, her other hand suddenly found itself stroking the Doctor’s hair. What was she  _ doing?  _ This was an  _ alien,  _ a proper alien, and Yaz was acting as though she…  _ fancied  _ her or something. Bad idea. Very bad idea. 

 

“Thank you, Yaz,” was the Doctor’s absent reply. “It’s always good to have a--” 

 

The clerk screamed. 

 

To be fair, the reason for his fright was both immediately evident and appropriately concerning. Small tendrils of gold had begun to emanate from the center of the alien’s earlobe, shimmering as they curled through the air.  _ What?  _ The Doctor seemed totally unconcerned by this new development, so Yaz assumed that it was normal for timelords; the clerk, on the other hand, had begun to back away slowly, wielding his needle protectively. 

 

“What the hell?” he screeched, red faced, “Uh, I, uh-- Mimi, bring me a waiver!” 

 

Yaz watched as a heavily tattooed woman with green hair rushed into the room with a stack of paperwork, which she dropped instantly at the sight of the Doctor. 

 

“Oh mah god,” she hissed with a heavy American accent, “Harry, what did you  _ do?  _ And, and, you didn’t make her sign the liability form? Oh mah god, we’re gonna lose everything. We’re gonna get our asses handed to us in court, we’re gonna…  _ Goddammit, Harry!”  _

 

“Well, I didn’t know!” Harry hollered. “No need to be a bitch about it!” 

 

“Oh, so  _ I’m  _ the bitch now for…” 

 

As the two clerks all but tore the building down with their screaming, causing several new customers to abruptly leave, Yaz turned to her new friend. Yes, the Doctor was an alien and thus her body probably worked differently than a human’s, but she still couldn’t help but be a little concerned. 

“You alright, Doc?” she whispered. “Why is your ear doing… that?” 

 

“Ah, it’s just ‘cause my body’s trying to heal itself. As long as I keep the earring in, it shouldn’t close up. Sort of fun to see them going at it, though.” With a playful grin, the Doctor squeezed her hand, which was when Yaz realized that she was still holding it. Her face reddened sharply. 

 

“You know,” she replied quietly, still eyeing the two bickering clerks, “They’re probably not going to do your other ear.” 

 

The Doctor hummed. “Probably not. Should we leave and find a thrift shop?  _ I’m gonna pop some tags _ ...” 

 

“Please don’t ever say that again.” 

 

“Why not? I make pop culture references now. I’m  _ hip.”  _

 

Alright, she may have been a clueless alien, but she was pretty damn adorable. Yaz bit her lip, realizing suddenly that she was properly screwed. 

 

In love with an alien? Now  _ that  _ would make a good song title. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz 100% tops, fight me. But actually, this is the cutest ship and Chris Chibnall had better make it canon. *cough cough*. Just saying.


End file.
